Chocolate
by crystalpiece
Summary: "Hmm, coklat? Kenapa sih, semua cewek suka coklat? Apa dia suka, ya? Coklat kan bikin gigi bolong! Bikin gendut, lagi!" …Kesimpulan tidak hanya ditarik dari pemikiranmu saja… A SasuSaku Fic Special For Valentine. RnR, please?


**A SasuSaku fic for Valentine day.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chocolate © Shizuka Cheonsa Uchiha**

oOo

_Kesimpulan tidak hanya ditarik dari pemikiranmu saja…_

oOo

_13 Februari…_

Seorang pria berambut raven berjalan mondar-mandir sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Sang kakak yang risih melihat tingkah aneh adiknya pun menutup majalahnya dan berjalan mendekati adiknya yang jadi setengah autis itu.

"Pergi, tidak, pergi, tidak, pergi, tidak, per- Whoa! Baka! Kenapa kau ada disini?" teriak pria berambut raven tadi―Sasuke.

Sang kakak hanya mengedutkan sebelah matanya heran. Ia sedang menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan adiknya.

"Hei, Sas, mikirin apa sih? Jalan aja ampe nngelamun," ujar Itachi―sang kakak.

"Hah, bukan urusanmu."

"Hei, aku ini anikimu. Ceritakan saja masalahmu dan mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Buat apa cerita padamu? Ujung-ujungnya pasti musibah," ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ck, dasar. Ya udah. Eh, emangnya mau kemana? Mau kencan ya?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, lalu melenggang pergi sambil menggumam tidak jelas, seperti 'baka' dan sejenisnya. Ia langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan nampak merogoh-rogoh kantongnya, mencari iPhone-nya yang entah ada dimana saat itu.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya pasrah, seolah tak dianggap kakak oleh adiknya adalah hal yang biasa. "Dasar," gumamnya.

oOo

"Halo, Ino? Bisa aku kesana sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Hm, terserah saja. Aku di rumah seharian." Ujar Ino sambil menjepitkan ponselnya diantara bahu dan telinganya, sehingga ia bisa terus mengaduk adonan coklat untuk Sai.

"Hn, baiklah." Ujar Sasuke sambil memutuskan sambungan. Ia segera melesat ke rumah Ino yang tidak begitu jauh dari mansionnya.

Untuk apa ia ke rumah Ino? Mau mencurinya dari Sai? Oh, _dear_. Itu tidak mungkin. Kita lihat saja nanti.

oOo

TING TONG…

"Iyaaa! Sebentaaar!" teriak sang empunya rumah sambil berjalan tergopoh-gopoh mendekati pintu, membawa sebuah mixer.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura melihat Hinata datang sambil membawa sebuah novel.

"Eee… Anu, Sakura-chan masih sibuk, ya?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya malah nyengir dan menggaruk pipinya. "Ayo, masuk!"

"Lagi bikin apa nih?" Tanya Hinata melihat dapur Sakura berantakan.

"Ah, hanya pie, kok," jawab Sakura cuek sambil menuangkan sedikit gula kedalam adonan tepung.

"Ehm, mau bikin pie tomat, ya?" tebak Hinata sambil mengambil celemek. "Aku bantu, ya?"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Hin, tau darimana aku mau bikin pie tomat?"

'Kan, tomatnya belum aku keluarin… Kok bisa tau, sih?' batin Sakura.

Hinata tertawa kecil sambil merebut mixer dari tangan Sakura. "Kalau Sakura-chan pie tomat, aku pie jeruk, deh," jawab Hinata nggak nyambung.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia kembali membayangkan wajah yang akan menerima pie tomatnya sebagai hadiah Valentine―karena 'dia' tidak suka makanan manis―dan berharap pria itu memberikan kejutan tak terduga untuknya pada Valentine pertama mereka ini.

oOo

"Ino, aku mau bertanya sesuatu." Tanya Sasuke sambil tetap berdiri. Padahal, sofa empuk dibelakangnya sedang menunggu untuk diduduki.

"Hei, hei. Santai saja. Kau kan bisa duduk dulu," ujar Ino sambil menyodorkan segelas jus tomat kepada Sasuke dan tangan kirinya menggenggam choco cream.

"Hn, kau juga, santai saja. Bisakah kau duduk dulu dan menyambut tamu-MU yang sangat penting ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'mu', dan itu membuat Ino mendengus.

"Ya, ya… Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sasuke nampak ragu sesaat, akhirnya ia bicara juga. "Aku bingung, harus memberi Sakura apa untuk Valentine."

TEGEENNGG…

Ino menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Bukannya kado Valentine tersebar dimana-mana?

"Sas, kamu masih waras, kan?" Ino bertanya dengan ragu.

Sasuke mendecak sebal. "Kau pikir aku sudah gila?"

"Eh… Yah, baiklah. Kado Valentine itu tersebar dimana-mana. Bunga, cok―"

"Pssst! Aku tak akan memberinya coklat!" sela Sasuke.

Ino tercengang. Bukankah coklat adalah kado yang paling klop dengan Valentine?

"Heh! Aneh, terus kamu mau ngasih apa ke dia?"

"Makanya aku nanya ke kamu! Dasar!"

"Buh, terserahlah. Yang pasti, saranku adalah 'coklat atau bunga'."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Coklat bukan pilihan yang tepat, menurutku. Bye."

Ino hanya mencibir ketika melihat Sasuke memasuki mobilnya. "Dasar cowok aneh."

oOo

"Uwaaa! Thanks ya, Hin," ujar Sakura sambil meregangkan tubuhnya di sofa. Hinata hanya menggumam kecil.

"Eh, whoa! Spring In London!" teriak Sakura yang baru sadar akan keadaan novel yang diletakkan Hinata di atas meja. Langsung saja diserbunya.

"Hahaha, yup, sengaja aku bawain, aku yakin kamu mau baca," namun, sepeertinya Sakura sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan Hinata. Ia tetap memelototi novel yang sedang dibacanya itu.

"Ah, ada sms," Hinata yang sedang menonton TV mengambil HP-nya yang bergetar.

"Mphh," Hinata tampak menahan tawa.

"Siapa yang sms?" Tanya Sakura berusaha mengajak Hinata bicara yang ia acuhkan sedari tadi karena sibuk dengan novelnya.

"Hehe, bukan siapa-siapa," jawabnya. Sakura hanya membentuk mulutnya menyerupai huruf O, lalu kembali membaca.

oOo

From: Hinata

Hahaha, aku rsa coklat aja ^^ Coklat melambngkan kasih sayang

From: Tenten

Coklat, bunga, or… Kiss? :*

Hahaha, justkid. Tpi, coba aja klo mau

From: Temari

Ak rsa dy suka coklat dgn stroberi

From: Ino

Believe me. CHOCO

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Coklat, coklat, coklat. Aaargh! Lama-lama dia bisa gila bila dihantui oleh makanan manis itu. Semua sahabat dekat Sakura sudah ia sms, dan semua menjawab coklat. Terutama Ino, ia diteror berbagai sms tentang coklat dari Ino.

Lalu… Apa keputusan Sasuke? Apakah ia akan menjalankan saran dari teman-teman Sakura dengan menghadiahi Sakura coklat?

oOo

_14 Februari…_

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Hei, ada apa, Ino?"

"Kau tau, Sai memberiku hadiah apa? Ia memberikan hadiah sangat special, lho!"

"Paling-paling lukisan lagi, kan? Pasti kali ini kau diantara permen coklat."

"Heh! Awas ya, kau! Ia melamarku, tau! Melamarku!"

"Melamar? Maksudmu…"

"Iya! Itu maksudku! Uwooo, senangnya! Yahh, walaupun tebakanmu ada benarnya, ia memberiku lukisan. Lukisan kami berdua di padang bunga."

DEG

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke…_

Sakura terkesiap, seolah ia baru bangun dari mimpi. Kenapa tiba-tiba nama Sasuke terlintas di kepalanya? Uh-oh, ia lupa. Ia janji pada Sasuke di rumahnya jam 12 siang. Dan sekarang? Gawat, ia membuat Sasuke menunggu lebih dari 3 jam.

"Ino, maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku turut bahagia mendengar kau dilamar Sai. Sampai jumpa."

Ino hanya menatap Sakura cengo.

"Akh, sial. Sakura pasti marah besar. Aku sudah berputar-putar disini lebih dari 4 jam hanya untuk mencari hadiah," batin Sasuke sambil terus melirik arlojinya dan berputar-putar di sekitar rak coklat.

"Hmm, coklat? Kenapa sih, semua cewek suka coklat? Apa dia suka, ya? Coklat kan bikin gigi bolong! Bikin gendut, lagi!" Sasuke mengomel sendiri di lorong sambil mendorong troli kosong.

Yah, walau akhirnya, ia mengambil 1 buah. Hanya 1 buah. Ironis, bukan?

oOo

Sakura berjalan kearah mansionnya yang cukup jauh dari rumah Ino. Tapi, entah kenapa Sakura lebih suka berjalan kaki daripada naik taksi.

Sakura menatap halaman rumahnya yang kosong. Tak ada mobil Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan tangis. Yang ada dalam otaknya sekarang adalah, Ia telah membuat Sasuke kecewa. Dan ia pun memasuki pintu dengan mata nanar.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dengan berlari, hinggga ia hampir jatuh. Ditekannya bel rumah Sakura, berharap ia belum mengecewakan Sakura.

Sakura yang baru saja mau melangkah ke sofa segera menghapus air matanya dan berlari kearah pintu.

"Saku-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura membulatkan matanya, menyela perkataan Sasuke. Ia hanya menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Ku-kukira kau takkan datang!" akhirnya, setelah sadar dari ketidak percayaannya, Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam, linglung. Ia justru bingung sendiri.

"Aku disini," katanya sambil balas memeluk Sakura.

"Dan aku… Hanya membawa ini."

oOo

"Aku takut kau tidak suka coklat. Seharusnya, perempuan benci coklat. Coklat itu bisa bikin gendut, dan―ah, gigimu bisa bolong karenanya."

Sakura terkikik kecil, baru kali ini Sasuke mengucapkan kata yang sedemikian panjang. Apalagi, menceritakan pendapatnya tentang coklat. Sakura jadi geli sendiri membayangkan kepolosan Sasuke yang tak pernah dibayangkannya.

"Kau tahu, aku penggemar berat coklat, lho," Sakura masih terkikik, dan itu membuat Sasuke mendengus pasrah.

"Ya, ya, ya. Lain kali aku akan memberimu segudang coklat," jawab Sasuke asal.

Tawa Sakura meledak dan menyisakan setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Ia tanpa sadar memukul pundak Sasuke.

"Aw!" teriak Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari pundaknya.

"Sasu-chan, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," Sasuke pura-pura acuh, tidak terima dipanggil 'Sasu-chan'.

"Kesimpulan tidak hanya ditarik dari pemikiranmu saja," ujar Sakura sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura bingung, jiwanya seolah menghilang entah kemana. Ia seolah tak sadarkan diri, tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum jahil, dicubitnya pipi Sasuke pelan. "Sasu-chan, jangan melamun, donk," ujar Sakura sambil tertawa, mengembalikan jiwa Sasuke ke dalam raganya.

Sasuke merekam kembali kata-kata Sakura dalam memorinya, seolah-olah sedang menghafalkan rumus-rumus fisika yang tidak boleh terlupakan saat ulangan nanti.

"Kesimpulan tidak hanya ditarik dari pemikiranku saja? Oh, kurasa aku harus belajar banyak dari Sakura," batin Sasuke.

**OWARI**

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca :D Oiya, terimakasih juga buat para senpai yang udah me-_review _F A L saya. Otak saya tumpul buat ngelanjutin fic itu, hokz -" Apa sebaiknya F A L di-_delete _aja, ya?

_So, help me to be better. Review, please?_


End file.
